Arachnophobia
by SilverBlood666
Summary: Iolaus and Hercules are off on another adventure to another village that needs help. But this time, it's different. Not only do they have to deal with a gang of thieves and a magistrate, but what's this? A new evil has risen! R&R WILL FINISH! HAS ENDING
1. On the Road

Arachnophobia - Part One Spiders! Get 'em off! *~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
"So, tell me again why we're going to a village in the middle of nowhere?" Iolaus asked for easily the seventh time.  
  
The compact hunter's endless supply of energy was beginning to irk the demigod just a bit. Iolaus hadn't stopped talking for over an hour. Ever since the two entered the forest, Iolaus had been talking, singing, or at one point, even climbing a tree. Obviously, the blond man had gotten hungry, as the tree had fruit on it. They had just eaten a huge meal before leaving Hercules' mother's house. He couldn't see how the hunter could be hungry again already.  
  
"Must you keep asking?" Hercules asked exasperatedly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, first, you were eating my mother out of house and home—"  
  
"Well I can't help it if you didn't inherit Alcamene's culinary skills," Iolaus cut in.  
  
"Second, you can't sit still. I figured you'd be rearing to get out of Corinth for a while," the demigod continued as though he wasn't interrupted.  
  
"I think I can say that's not the reason we're going. You know that I could spend DAYS with your mother and her perfect cooking," the hunter sighed, rubbing his stomach contently. "Anyway, I wanna know what we're up against.  
  
Hercules thought for a moment, trying to remember exactly what the messenger boy had said. "There's a gang of robbers terrorizing the villagers and the magistrate is harassing them as well. And there was something about a giant spider-thing."  
  
The demigod stopped when he saw Iolaus pale noticeably at the words, 'giant spider-thing'.  
  
"Iolaus, are you okay?" he asked.  
  
The shorter man stumbled a bit as he looked up.  
  
"Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?" he said, a little to quickly.  
  
Hercules stepped over a tree branch. "You just went sorta pale when I said 'spider,' that's all."  
  
"I don't like spiders," Iolaus muttered, shifting his sword to the other shoulder.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Iolaus shrugged, "Bad childhood experience?" he offered.  
  
"So, the legendary Golden Hunter is afraid of spiders?" the demigod teased.  
  
The hunter's eyes narrowed. Even if Hercules was joking, it still bothered him when his weaknesses were made fun of.  
  
"So?" Iolaus challenged, "at least I'm afraid of a living, breathing creature. You're afraid of FOG!"  
  
"Well, yeah. You would be too if a giant three-headed dog attacked you outta nowhere," the demigod threw his hands up in mock defense.  
  
Iolaus stared at his friend in disbelief.  
  
"Uh, if you remember correctly," the shorter man pointed to his own head for emphasis, "I was there too. I'm the one that got us outta that mess."  
  
That was true. While Hercules was completely helpless and lost, Iolaus had been able to tell him exactly where they were and where the dog was.  
  
"Get it off me," his friend's voice had suddenly changed from teasing and argumentative to nervous and slightly scared. He stopped walking as well.  
  
"Get what off?"  
  
"There is something on my back. I felt it land, so get it off." Iolaus murmured through clenched teeth.  
  
Hercules checked his back and sure enough, there was a large red and black spider perched in the middle of the old patched-up vest. He brushed the creature off and immediately Iolaus shed the clothing and started shaking it violently.  
  
"Relax, it's gone."  
  
"I know, but the feeling isn't," the short blonde replied.  
  
Hercules watched his partner brush his shoulder off unconsciously before putting the vest back on.  
  
They walked on. After a while, Iolaus decided that the forest was too quiet for his liking. He knew just what to do.  
  
"Back off, I'll take you on!!" he burst into song, causing his companion to jump in surprise. "Headstrong to take on anyone! I know that you are wrong and this is NOT where you belong!"  
  
Hercules sighed, rubbing his temples. He hoped the song would end soon.  
  
"Aww, what's the matter, Herc? Don't like my singing?" Iolaus grinned.  
  
"What was that song you mangled anyway?" Hercules asked.  
  
"I dunno. I just made it up. It could be big someday."  
  
"Yeah, that's what you said about the wave riding thing."  
  
"All right, wise guy. You didn't like that song?"  
  
Hercules shook his head no.  
  
"Then try this," Iolaus cleared his throat and started a new ballad.  
  
"I've got a lov-e-l-y bunch of coconuts, deedle dee dee. There they are a- standin' in a row! Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head. 'Give 'em a twist and a flip of the wrist!' that's what the showman said!" Iolaus continued in a slightly off-key voice.  
  
Hmm. Catchy tune, not that the demigod would ever admit that after complaining about his friend's voice. He wished something would come along to distract his partner.  
  
"Hey, Herc?" the hunter said. "Guess what."  
  
"What?"  
  
Iolaus looked around before answering.  
  
"Now, I don't want you to be scared or anything," he said theatrically, "but we're being followed."  
  
It was how he said it that made Hercules laugh. He said it so..... dramatically.  
  
"Maybe your singing is keeping them at bay?" the demigod suggested.  
  
Iolaus grinned. Instantly Hercules realized what he said wrong.  
  
"Found a peanut, found a peanut, found a peanut just now! Found a peanut, found a peanut, found a peanut just now!" Iolaus belted out. "Cracked it open, cracked it open, cracked it open just now! Cracked it open, cracked it open, cracked it open just now! It was rotten, it was rotten, it was rotten just now! It was rotten, it was rotten, it was rotten just now! Ate it anyw—"*  
  
"Iolaus?" the demigod interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I know: enjoy the scenery while we can, right?"  
  
"Right," the taller man agreed. "Besides, that song would fit well in Hades anyway."  
  
"No, not that one. This one: This is the song that never ends! It just goes on and on, my friend! Some people started singing it, not knowin' what it was! And they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends! It just goes on and on, my friend! Some people started singing it, not knowin' what it was! And they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends! It just goes on and on, my friend! Some people started singing it, not knowin' what it was! And they'll continue singing it forever just because—"  
  
"Okay! I get the picture!" said Hercules. "Remind me to let you sing the next time something attacks us. You can give it a monster headache and annoy it until it goes away."  
  
"Sure, master chef, and if that doesn't work, you can always give it a stomach ache with your horrible cooking."  
  
"Hey!" But just as Hercules was about to shoot something back at his friend, they suddenly found themselves surrounded.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* NEXT CHAPTER: The Bandits  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: *If anyone wants to hear the whole peanut song, just email me and I'll send it back to you. That way you all can annoy the hell outta your friends.  
  
ANOTHER THING: I'm going to try to update once a week! (I hope I can do that!) Anyway! Enjoy the story!  
  
TTFN—Ta Ta For Now!!  
  
Jillian 


	2. The Bandits

Terreis Thanks! I WISH I had captured Iolaus and Herc! (lol) Michael is SOOO hot. :::sighs::: Too bad he's married, eh? Anyway, I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the feedback! (P.S. You can have Kevin, I get Michael.) (May Aphrodite have pity on all love struck fools. Lol.)  
  
Shadow Fox777 Thank you. And if I get some more reviews, I'll eventually get an epilogue up on 'Torture' soon. (That IS why you're reviewing, huh? I knew it!!)  
  
PadFootCc Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it!  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~ **~**~** Arachnophobia – Part Two – The Bandits *~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* **************************************************************************** *********************************** Last Time on Arachnophobia: "HEY!!" but just as Hercules was going to shoot something back at his friend, they were suddenly surrounded. **************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
"All right," said Hercules, looking at the group of ten or eleven men. "Which ones do you want?"  
  
Iolaus glanced at the crowd, sizing up a few of the bigger men.  
  
"I think I'll take the two with matted hair and the one with the stick," he muttered, mostly to himself. "We'll see where we go from there, okay?"  
  
"Oooh, lookee here, boys. Check this out, Shorty here wants to fight!" the obvious leader laughed loudly. "He thinks he's gonna beat us!"  
  
Iolaus' normally kind eyes turned to icy steel at the word 'Shorty'.  
  
"Just gimmee an excuse," the hunter challenged, unsheathing his sword.  
  
"Well, now you've done it, you've gone and made him mad," sighed the son of Zeus.  
  
"I got a hundred Dinars here that say you can't beat me!" Iolaus taunted.  
  
'Oh boy, here we go...' thought the demigod.  
  
The short blonde took up a fighting position and waved the bandits toward him. That was their sign. The group charged forward, hoping to maul the compact hunter. It was too late to correct the mistake they made. As usual, the enemy had judged Iolaus on his size instead of his skill. And to add fuel to the fire, they had called him 'Shorty'. Another HUGE no-no. The hated nickname had plagued him since his Academy days.  
  
"You're MINE!!" one of them yelled, throwing a wild punch.  
  
As Iolaus ducked beneath the blow, he retorted, "Not today, pal!"  
  
The small man aimed a low kick to the man's kneecap. Hercules could hear the crunch of the broken bone all the way from where he was. He watched as the man went white with pain and crumpled to the ground.  
  
A moment later, the original two that Iolaus had picked out (The ones with matted hair) came barreling at him.  
  
Hercules was tempted to help his friend out when they both caught Iolaus' arms and a third thug came up in front of him, all set to knock the wind out of him. But..... he should of done it when he had the chance, because before he knew it, Iolaus had pushed off the ground and into a back flip.  
  
Using the bandits on either side of him for support, Iolaus had kicked the third man in front of him, twisted out of the other two's hold and knocked them out, all in one smooth motion.  
  
The other seven men, bound to avenge their comrades, ran forward to meet the hunter and demigod. There was a glint of silver that caught duos' attention.  
  
"Swords," they said simultaneously.  
  
As the two with blades rushed forward, Iolaus thought quickly.  
  
"Remember when I was purple*?"  
  
"How could I forget?" Herc grinned remembering when that happened.  
  
"On three," the hunter said.  
  
The hunter and demigod stood back to back. Hercules put his arms over his head and Iolaus grabbed his wrists.  
  
"One."  
  
Iolaus felt Hercules' muscles tense.  
  
"Two."  
  
The demigod spread his feet apart for a better effect.  
  
"Three!"  
  
Iolaus was suddenly flipped over his friend's back and they both ducked, just as the bandits swung their swords at the heroes.  
  
A moment later, two grunts of pain were heard when the blades landed.  
  
"It still works!" Herc exclaimed, standing up.  
  
"Not as good as when we were younger," Iolaus groaned, rolling his shoulder.  
  
The last of the bandits stood their ground as the pair of heroes walked towards them.  
  
"Get your friends and gout outta here," Hercules ordered.  
  
Obediently, the men went around waking up those that were groggy and carrying those that were nowhere near consciousness. They then looked at the warriors shamefully and took off.  
  
After they were gone, Iolaus and Hercules resumed their trek towards the small village.  
  
"Everywhere we go..." the hunter grinned.  
  
"Don't you ever get tired of fighting?" asked the demigod.  
  
Iolaus pointed to himself, miming 'Moi?' innocently, causing his partner to laugh.  
  
"Me, tire of fighting?" Iolaus thought about it for a moment. "Nah."  
  
"Never?"  
  
"Never," was the confirmation.  
  
They continued to walk to the village. Each step brought them closer and closer, until finally, just as the sun was setting, they saw a small archway reading 'Eretria'.  
  
"Here. This is the place," stated Hercules.  
  
Iolaus looked at all the villagers bustling around the marketplace. Some were scrambling after their children, while others were arguing with merchants about overpriced food. It looked like a typical village to him.  
  
"C'mon, lets see if we can sort things out with the magistrate first," Hercules' voice broke through his thought.  
  
Iolaus allowed himself to be led through the crowded streets and alleys as he continued to watch the people go about their daily business. A small child of about two or three ran out in front of him, nearly knocking the hunter to the ground.  
  
Finally, they reached a building taller than all the rest. Two guards were blocking the entrance, armed with a sword and spear each.  
  
As Hercules an Iolaus stepped towards the door, the guards moved in front of it and blocked their way.  
  
'Great,' thought Hercules, 'Now what?' ~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~ **~**~**  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry if that was a little short, but I had to run! Enjoy it! If you have any questions or comments, REVIEW or email me! Thanks! 


	3. Getting an Appointment

Arachnophobia – Part Three  
------------------------------------  
Last Time on Arachnophobia –

' As Hercules and Iolaus stepped towards the door, the guards moved in front of it and blocked the entrance.  
  
_'Great,'_ thought Hercules, _'Now what?'  
_------------------------------------  
_Enjoy! And thanks to those that are reading this!!_

_------------------------------------_

"No entry," said the shorter guard.  
  
Iolaus raised one eyebrow, "Why not?"  
  
"Antores said that there are to be no visitors without an appointment," said the taller guard.  
  
Iolaus stole a glance at Hercules.  
  
"What are we gonna do now?" he muttered.  
  
"I guess we get an appointment," the demigod replied, then to the guards, "How do we go about getting one?"  
  
"You sign in here," the short guard explained, producing a sheet of parchment.  
  
"Okay," said Hercules, signing his and Iolaus' names down, "Then what?"  
  
"Then you wait for Antores to send one of us to get you," the tall guard said to them.  
  
"That's it?" asked Iolaus, "You don't have a better system than that?"  
  
Hercules cast a glance at his friend. He knew the smaller man hated waiting more than anything.  
  
"Sir, I don't make the rules, I just enforce them."  
  
Iolaus' hands were clenched into fists as he turns around. That's what was wrong with the world today: ineffective governments.  
  
That thought burned into his mind as he stalked along the crowded, dusty streets. The hunter was so caught up in his brooding, he didn't notice Hercules' efforts to get his attention.  
  
"IOLAUS!" the demigod nearly shouted in his ear, causing the man to jump.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, 'Let's go get a couple of rooms at the inn.'"  
  
"Oh, yeah, good idea," came the blonde's reply.  
  
"Well, come on then, it's in the other direction. We passed it about ten minutes ago."  
  
Iolaus looked up at his friend. He wasn't surprised to see the concern in the demigod's eyes.  
  
They turned around and started walking the other way. It seemed like children littered the streets. They ran across the allies and walkways like there was no tomorrow. Parents raced after them with empty threats of 'no supper before bed!'  
  
The pair reached the inn/tavern in no time. They opened the door and went in.  
  
"I'll get the rooms," said Hercules, "You go and order us some food."  
  
As if on cue, Iolaus' stomach let off a loud empty gurgle, causing an elderly couple who were sitting nearby to look up in surprise. The hunter grinned at them sheepishly.  
  
The duo stood just inside the door, waiting for their eyes to adjust to the dark interior. The sounds of a typical. Bar fight could be heard. Both Hercules and Iolaus could heard a hard punch land. The hunter made an 'Ooh- that's-gotta-hurt' look, causing his friend to chuckle.  
  
Iolaus walked up to the counter and ordered two bowls of 'beef' stew and two mugs of ale. That way, when Hercules came back, there would at least be some halfway decent food waiting for him.  
  
The food was set out in front of him almost as soon as he ordered it. Soon after, so was Hercules.  
  
"Since the robbers arrived, there's more that enough rooms to go around," he said, spooning the thick soup into his mouth.  
  
Iolaus mumbled something into his ale that Hercules didn't quite catch. The shorter man's eyes seemed troubled. With his brows furrowed, the man looked deep in thought.  
  
"Iolaus?" Hercules touched his friend's shoulder lightly and the spell seemed to be broken. The deep blue eyes cleared and the hunter began to attack his food savagely.  
  
"So, how many are we up against?" he asked, through a mouthful of stew.  
  
The sudden change in Iolaus' mood caught Hercules by surprise, but he recovered quickly and answered. "Uh, I think it was thirty to forty."  
  
"That's it?" Iolaus took a gulp of his ale and continued to shovel food into his mouth.  
  
"Yeah, that's it," the son of Zeus chuckled, "Fifteen to twenty for each of us."  
  
"So, when do we go after them?"  
  
"I dunno. When they come?" Hercules offered.  
  
"Hope it's soon" Iolaus stated, tossing his spoon into the now empty bowl. "It's bad enough that we have to wait for the magistrate."  
  
Hercules nodded, sipping at his own ale.  
  
"They do need a better system, I'll agree with you on that, but at least they have a system," said the demigod, "Remember Norcominius?" (I made that up, BTW!)  
  
Norcominius. Iolaus' worst nightmare .The two had stood in line for well over five hours just to see the head of the town. When they did see him, his office, it was a mess. Scrolls and papers were strewn across the office. The town had no system whatsoever.  
  
They stayed in that village for over two weeks, sorting everything out. Finally when everything was done, the duo was able to leave. The whole ordeal was Tartarus for the hyperactive hunter and he gladly welcomed the bandit attack on the way out. It was the best time he'd had in weeks.  
  
"Actually, I was trying to forget that little trip," said Iolaus.  
  
Hercules smiled when he remembered how bored Iolaus had been. When he wasn't helping the demigod with the organizing, the hunter was usually hanging around the tavern, hoping someone would try to pick a fight, or maybe trying to seduce a pretty barmaid.  
  
"Yeah, that was one of our more boring trips."  
  
"That's an understatement." Said Iolaus, getting up. I think I'm gonna turn in for the evening. G'night, Herc."  
  
"Good night."  
  
The demigod watched his friend climb the stairs and open the door to his own room.  
  
Taking a long pull from his ale, he thought about Iolaus' abrupt mood change.

-----------------------------------  
NEXT CHAPTER: The Robbers  
-----------------------------------  
TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. A New Friend, and New Enemies

**_Author's Note:_** Okay, this thing was being stupid, so let's see if it will work now... On with the story, enjoy this chapter while it lasts!

**_Disclaimer:_** I won nothing except Lauriela and the monster. That's all.

* * *

Last Time –

'They demigod watched his friend climb the stairs and up enter his room.'

* * *

Iolaus grumbled as a ray of sunlight hit him square in the face. He jerked the blankets over his head and turned away from the window and obnoxiously bright sun.

"Of course the sun rises in the east," he muttered incoherently. "It just does that to spite you."

He burrowed deeper into the warm bed. Every so often, it was nice to sleep inside rather than outdoors, in the woods, on the ground.

Iolaus ran a hand over his bare shoulder, massaging an ache out of it. He was starting to think he had twisted it wrong when they fought that ragtag group of bandits.

The hunter tried to go back to sleep, but it was no use. Once he was awake, he normally stayed awake. So he just lay there in bed, not wanting to get up. Anyway, he knew Hercules would be bursting through the door. That thought alone made Iolaus groan.

Sure enough, as if on cue, the bedroom door burst open and he could he a booted pair of feet walk across the floor.

"Iolaus, wake up," he heard the demigod's voice order.

The little man grunted in protest and turned over onto his stomach, burying his face in the pillows.

"Iolaus, we were called to the magistrate's, now wake up!"

The blonde curled into a ball of blankets, muttering what sounded like, "It doesn't take us both to go," and he pulled the blankets around himself even tighter.

"We're gonna be late," warned Hercules, shaking his friend by the shoulder. He didn't see Iolaus wince, as he was shaking his sore shoulder. Hercules received no response at all.

His patience wearing thin with the usually energetic man, Hercules went to the edge of the bed, took hold of the corners of the blankets (Now, he had to use his divine strength for this one, everybody.) and yanked them violently from the mattress.

"Herc!" Iolaus whined, looking for the fabric with his eyes closed.

"Oh, come ON! Any other time, you're waking ME up!" Hercules responded.

"Yeah, that's 'cause I'm always awake first!" yawned the smaller man.

He sat up on the bed, looking around the room with sleepy eyes. Finally, when Iolaus' tired gaze fell on the demigod, Hercules instantly felt guilty for waking him up.

"Anyway, what were you goin' on about?" he asked.

As Hercules explained what was happening, Iolaus got out of bed and walked to the table that his vest, gauntlets, and boots were resting on.

"So does he thinks he knows when the robbers'll be back?" asked Iolaus. By 'he' the hunter meant the magistrate, but it was too early for him to remember trivial details such as names.

"The guy doesn't know. I talked to the barkeep and he said they've been coming about every other week or so," the demigod replied, watching the smaller man put on the old patched-up purple vest. Next, the blonde laced up his gauntlets and pull on his worn out boots.

"When was the last time they were seen?"

Iolaus stood up, running a hand through his unruly blonde tangles in a vain attempt to tame them. He performed a jaw-popping yawn that made Hercules wince at the sound before making his way to the bedroom door, picking up his sword as he went. As he passed the taller man, Iolaus' stomach growled loudly, making them both chuckle.

"We'd better get you something to eat first, then there won't be any distractions while we're talking to the magistrate," Hercules grinned.

Iolaus nodded in agreement, "That sounds like one of your better plans."

The demigod faked a hurt look.

"All my plans are good ones," he defended.

"Yeah, sure they are," the hunter rolled his eyes, holding back a laugh as he went down the stairs and into the bar area.

Hercules chortled good-naturedly as the duo took a couple of barstools. They each ordered a bowl of stew and a mug of ale. The two ate quietly, enjoying the before-morning-rush silence. (Did that make sense?)

"So anyway," Iolaus said, after a while, "What time's the magistrate want us?"

Hercules was about to reply when he was interrupted by an unfamiliar voice.

"Ah, you're going to see Norcominius?" the voice asked.

The two heros turned around simultaneously to see a middle aged man with thinning hair sitting at a table behind them.

"Yes, we are," Hercules replied, "Who are you, friend?"

"How rude of me. I am Freck, the village healer. Though lately there hasn't been much for me to do with the monster injecting venom into my patients without me even having anti-venom," the man said. "Am I correct that you are here to take care of our little bandit problem?"

The two nodded.

"What exactly IS the magistrate doing?" asked Iolaus.

Freck thought for a moment before speaking.

"He doesn't keep the taxes steady, he puts innocent people in prison for nothing. Most of the villagers can't pay for their land anymore. Because taxes are so high, the merchants have had to raise the prices of their goods, making the poorer families slowly starve to death," the man explained. "He is a greedy man who must be stopped."

"And we plan to stop him," reassured Hercules.

"Just like we're gonna stop the g-giant spider," Iolaus' ever-so-slight stammer went unnoticed by Freck, but the demigod caught it, loud and clear.

The healer look confused, "What giant spider?"

"There's no spider?" the blonde warrior asked, visibly relaxing.

Freck shook his head 'no'.

"The messenger boy told you of a spider? Ooh, I'll give that child a piece of my mind. He's been exaggerating things since he was knee high to a duck!"

The hunter and the demigod glanced at each other, both slightly amused.

"Then what are we fighting?" asked Hercules and Iolaus, together.

"To be honest..." said the man, hesitating, "No one is quite sure."

Both Hercules and Iolaus exchanged puzzled looks.

"Care to elaborate?" the hunter prompted.

"Well, many have gone to try and slay the creature, but few have returned. The venomous fangs had punctured those that made it back alive, and they were delirious from the toxins.

"The babbled on and on about yellow eyes and blood red horns. Midnight blue fur and black scales. 'eight feet tall' they said, 'dangerous as a spider'"

As the heroes digested this new information, the tavern door burst open and a large man streaked with blood stumbled in. He spotted Hercules sitting at the bar and staggered over to him, collapsing on Iolaus.

"Hercules... The robbers are... here. Help..." and he passed out, leaving Iolaus to support the man's full weight on his shoulders and left knee.

The demigod jumped to his feet and started for the door.

"Uh, Herc? A little help?" Iolaus grunted, giving his friend a pleading look.

Hercules doubled back and helped his friend out from under the mountain of flesh.

"Why can't it ever be a beautiful girl that collapses on me?" the hunter complained as they headed out the door.

The sun was still low in the morning sky, but it was a bright as it was at noon. The light silhouetted a group of men. A dust cloud was settling on the dirt road where they stood.

Slowly, as the heroes' eyes adjusted to the light, the shadows took the shape of rough, wild men.

The shrill scream of a woman rang out from the cloud. The sound of a sharp slap followed the woman's cry of pain. Neither of the warriors could see much. The dust cloud was settling amazingly and agonizingly slow.

They could see the group and the woman's shadow. The woman was sprawled out on the ground with a few men leering over her. One knelt down and planted a kiss firmly on her lips, making her struggle and let out muffled screams.

"We've waited here too long," said Iolaus.

The smaller man dashed forward before Hercules could react. So he just followed the blonde.

"Leave her alone!" the hunter shouted.

At once, the robbers left the woman and turned to glare at the man daring to challenge them.

"Well, well. Shorty here wants a fight, boys," the apparent leader laughed.

Iolaus' normally kind eyes turned to icy steel at the hated nickname, 'Shorty'.

"Oh, yeah. I want a fight. Just give me an excuse," the blonde challenged, his voice lowered dangerously.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** Is anyone reading this? Is anyone enjoying this yet? Oh well. I'm having a helluva time writing this, so I don't care. :does a happy dance: Anyone who's reading this, please review!

NEXT CHAPTER: The Battle...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. The Robbers and a Beautiful Face

**_Arachnophobia – Part Six  
_**The Battle  
  
_Last Time – A New Friend, and New Enemies:  
_  
"Oh, yeah. I want a fight. Just give me an excuse," the blonde challenged, his voice dangerously lowered.

* * *

The dust settled, leaving Hercules and Iolaus with a clear sight of the robbers and the unconscious woman.  
  
"Iolaus, don't rush into this," the demigod warned.  
  
The hunter's eyes narrowed, sizing up the large group. The band of thieves wasn't as big as everyone said it was. Thirty to forty? Ha! It was more like twenty-five.  
  
"Okay guys, a how 'bout this?" called Iolaus, he pointed to three men, each armed with a quarterstaff and a sword. "You three come at me first, waving your weapons and screaming like banshees. I knock you down (you stay down). Then so on and so forth, hmm?"  
  
The three men he pointed to looked confused.  
  
"Uh, Iolaus?" asked Hercules.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"They're just robbers, not war experts. Make it simple for them."  
  
The bandits caught the insult on their intelligence (Oops!) and they were ready to rumble.  
  
Iolaus and Hercules took up a fighting stance. The blonde whirlwind waved them forward, intent on revenge for the crack about his height.  
  
The men ran at them. Iolaus' three, predictably, charged at him, waving their weapons, screaming like banshees.  
  
They spun their weapons over their heads and brought them down, whistling towards the hunter.  
  
But he wasn't there. Somehow he managed to dash behind the trio and knocked them out with a swift kick to the heads.  
  
"Herc!" the blonde shouted.  
  
Iolaus picked up the fallen quarterstaffs and tossed one to the taller man. Then, as the hunter turned to face a few more of the thugs, a fist caught him in the stomach, making him double over and fight for breath. A kick to the back sent him to his knees. Iolaus could see the fist coming, but could do nothing as the nerves in his face signaled distress from the blow.  
  
Dazed for a moment, he was aware of being pulled to his feet. A hand slapped him across the face, jerking him out of his stupor.  
  
The man behind him didn't even see the attack coming when Iolaus kicked backwards, hard, hitting the man in the groin. He groaned, fell to the ground holding himself and curling into the fetal position.  
  
Iolaus, having sympathy pains, muttered a quick apology and went back to fighting. He knocked out two more guys before they turned tail and fled. One of them shouted, "You haven't seen the last of us yet!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," muttered Iolaus.  
  
The hunter spun around to see his friend knock out three more thugs at once. Then he looked at Iolaus.  
  
"That was easy," said Hercules.  
  
The blonde shrugged, "I wish we could have saved it 'til after the magistrate though."  
  
"The magistrate! I almost forgot about him!"  
  
Iolaus nodded to show that he had heard then walked over to the unconscious woman that was forgotten in the fight.  
  
"Hey, can you hear me?" he asked gently, kneeling next to her and sitting her up, bracing her on his knee. "C'mon, wake up."  
  
The woman groaned softly as she forced her eyes open. She shrank back as she saw the blurry outline of a man holding her.  
  
"C'mon, let's get her to Freck. It looks like that lip might need stitches," said Hercules, "Can you walk?"  
  
Fear was still evident in her bright green eyes as she nodded.  
  
"It's okay, they won't be coming back anytime soon," said Iolaus, soothingly.  
  
The hunter helped her to her feet. Swaying dangerously, she took a shaking step forward with the two warriors on either side of her.  
  
When they returned to the tavern, Freck was already waiting for them. The heroes explained what happened while the young woman stayed silent.  
  
After a brief examination of the woman, the healer found that the woman did need stitches in her lip. The healer and the warriors led her inside to Iolaus' room. They were about to leave Freck to his work when Iolaus caught the utter terror in the girl's eyes. He couldn't just leave her.  
  
"Herc, I'm gonna stay with her for a while, okay?" Iolaus said, he could see her relax visibly at his words. "Go on to the magistrate's without me and I'll catch up."  
  
Some of her fears were eased by the blonde's statement. The demigod saw that and the somewhat disappointed look on Freck's face.  
  
"Okay, but at least try to make it to the meeting before it's over," said Hercules, rolling his eyes. And with that, he left.  
  
Iolaus closed the door behind his friend, then went back to the bed.  
  
Her expressive emerald green eyes moved him. With her long black curls pulled back, he could clearly see her face. The dark bruise contrasted sharply against her pale skin.  
  
She whimpered softly as Freck came towards her with the threaded needle. Unconsciously, she leaned into Iolaus, much to his surprise. He put an arm around her shoulder protectively, whispering soothing words and hoping to calm her down.  
  
It seemed to work until Freck took another step forward. The girl closed her eyes tightly as the healer stitched the cut on her lip shut.  
  
"I don't know why she's so scared. She's been this way since I could remember."  
  
Iolaus glanced at Freck, then back at the girl.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked gently.  
  
"No use talkin' to her," said the healer, putting the needle and thread back into his bag, "She hasn't really spoken since her parents died. But if it helps, her name's Lauriela."  
  
"Lauriela," the hunter repeated, pushing back to look at her, "Well, Lauriela, my name's Iolaus and if you need anything at all, just come find me, okay."  
  
Lauriela's emerald eyes met Iolaus' sapphire ones. They seemed to be searching them for signs of lies and deceit. Finding none, she gave him a shaky smile and nodded.  
  
The hunter flashed her a brilliant smile and stood up.  
  
"I have to go. Freck'll take good care of you," then, seeing fear fill her eyes again, he added, "Unless you're ready to go home?"  
  
Lauriela nodded quickly and stood up.  
  
"Okay, I'll take you home, then see how Hercules is doing," he thought out loud.  
  
The hunter thanked Freck, who gave Lauriela a packet of herbs to numb the pain on her face and then they left.  
  
Iolaus and Lauriela blinked at the bright sunlight. As they walked, Iolaus started babbling about his and Hercules adventures and how they became friends. Every once in a while, the stories would make her laugh or smile, but she still didn't speak.  
  
"So then I was struck by lightning! Lightning! Can you believe it?" he exclaimed, grinning, "All's I said was that they should build a shrine to Herc and I for saving that village and ZAP! I was just joking."  
  
Lauriela laughed again.  
  
I couldn't believe it! Then, a few months later, Herc lost his memory from being hit over the head while I was judging at a festival. There was an accident at the grape-crushing contest. I think I was purple for weeks!" he continued, "And just as I was getting used to it, it faded, now we're here."  
  
Iolaus was a bit disappointed when he saw a small house appear as they walked down the dusty road.  
  
"Is that your home?" he asked.  
  
Her black curls bounced as she nodded her head vigorously.  
  
Their walking pace seemed to slow down as they reached the door.  
  
"My dear Lady Lauriela, I did indeed enjoy speaking with you, (even if I did do most of the speaking part) and just remember, if you need any help at all, I'll be here for you, okay?"  
  
Lauriela gave him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen and nodded happily.  
  
"Now, I'm afraid I must bid you farewell for now," he said theatrically, bowing and making her laugh again, "Until our next meeting!"  
  
The sun glinted in her shimmering hair as she walked through the door.  
  
The sun? The sun! The hunter looked up at the glowing ball of light quickly, which was almost directly overhead.  
  
"Tartarus! Herc's gonna let me have it now!" he exclaimed. "Ugh! Another lecture about being on time."  
  
With that, the blonde took off running as fast as he could towards the magistrate's office.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

NEXT CHAPTER: Couldn't Think of a Name...


	6. Iolaus' Trouble what else is new?

_Arachnophobia – Part Seven – Iolaus' Trouble_

This chapter is dedicated to **_Terreis._** Thanks a lot! For reviewing, I'll let you borrow Iolaus for the weekend. (Heh heh)

**_DISCLAIMER_**: As usual, I only own Lauriela and the monster... (Iolaus visits though.)  
  
_Last Time – The Robbers, and a Beautiful Face_:

'With that, the blonde took off running as fast as he could towards the magistrate's building.'

* * *

'Five, four, three, two...' the demigod thought.  
  
At 'one', Hercules turned around to see Iolaus opening the door to the magistrate's office.  
  
"Excuse me for as moment, will you?" he asked to Norcominius.  
  
The matchstick thin old man nodded, and the demigod went over to his friend.  
  
"Where in Tartarus were you?" he demanded in a whisper.  
  
"I walked Lauriela home,"  
  
"Lauriela? That girl we walked home?"  
  
Iolaus nodded, "She was so scared," he said, mostly thinking to himself.  
  
"Of what? The bandits aren't coming back anytime soon."  
  
The hunter looked up, slightly startled at having his thoughts 'read'.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'll tell you about it later. Let's get this over with quick."  
  
Hercules nodded and walked back over to the old man sitting at the high, wooden desk.  
  
"Norcominius, this is my friend Iolaus. Iolaus, this is Norcominius," the demigod introduced them as the performed a warrior's handshake.  
  
"Now, because the bandits kept coming and stealing food, I HAD to raise the prices of produce...." 

A few hours later, everything was straightened out, prices were set, and slowly, the village would settle back to normal.  
  
"Well, that took long enough," yawned Iolaus, stretching his arms across his chest.  
  
"Yeah, but you weren't there all day though," the taller man replied.  
  
"I apologized for that!"  
  
"I know, but I was just stating the obvious."  
  
The pair walked down the road in silence for a while, until Hercules spoke.  
  
"What was Lauriela so afraid of? You said you'd say when we got outta there," said the demigod, "What did she tell you?"  
  
Iolaus thought for a moment, remembering her skittish movements and the terror that never really left her brilliant emerald eyes.  
  
"Freck said she hadn't really spoken since her parents died, so she didn't say anything," he reflected, "She'll laugh or smile, but that's about all."  
  
"That's kind of strange..." the demigod stated.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought," replied the blonde, then he remembered something. "Oh! Freck said he was working on an antidote for the monster's venom."  
  
"That's great. But we're not gonna need it, are we?" Hercules emphasized his words by leaning towards his friend and raising an eyebrow. "Because we're not going to be taking any unnecessary chances, are we?"  
  
Iolaus grinned guiltily, knowing what the taller man was thinking, "No, mommy. I'll be a good boy and stay outta trouble." For further enjoyment, Iolaus stuck his thumb in his mouth and starting sucking at it like a child.  
  
Hercules chuckled, earning an amused smile from his friend as they continued to walk through the street.  
  
The pair walked along silently, taking in the sights and sounds of arguing.  
  
"What?!" someone exclaimed, "Five Dinars for a fish?! It's ain't even that big!"  
  
"You already talked me down from seven! I ain't goin' any lower than that!" someone else yelled back.  
  
Iolaus suddenly fell face-first into the dirt, clutching his ankle. Hercules was kneeling right next to him, with concern etched into his features, almost immediately.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.  
  
The hunter looked around for what had tripped him.  
  
A block of wood? No. Not a block of wood, a wooden duck, on a wheels with a string to pull it around.  
  
"Iolaus?" said Hercules, bringing the blonde back to his pain, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Ow!" yelped the blonde, when the demigod tried to take his friend's boot off. "Herc! Leave it alone! I'll be fine, I just twisted it."  
  
Iolaus leaned forward and grabbed the toy. Then he tried to stand, but had to suppress another groan as pain lanced through his leg.  
  
A young girl that looked about four years old came running up to the shorter blonde man. Her gently curled red hair caught the sun, sending a graceful, glowing halo around her head.  
  
"Mister, can I have my toy please?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"You shouldn't leave things out like that, little lady," said Iolaus, smiling against his discomfort as he handed the toy back, "People could trip and get hurt."  
  
Hercules could tell his friend was hurting far more than he was letting on. After twenty-odd years of travel with each other, they knew each other better than anything. Therefore, Hercules could tell if Iolaus was in any sort of pain.  
  
The little girl nodded and smiled brightly, took her toy and ran off to play. As soon as she was gone, Iolaus let out a low groan. Hercules took the hunter by his elbow.  
  
"C'mon, if you hurt yourself, you need to get off that foot."  
  
Face taut and white with pain, Iolaus allowed himself to be led back to the tavern/inn.  
  
They walked into the tavern and up to Iolaus' room. He was walking a little easier, but Hercules still supported most of the hunter's weight, despite his protesting.  
  
"Herc, I said I was fine! It's just twisted. It'll be fine in the morning."  
  
"Even so. You outta stay off your feet. If we're gonna defeat the monster, you need to heal."  
  
The demigod helped his friend sit on the bed and pull his boot off. The ankle was already swollen to twice its size and was turning black and blue, much to their dismay.  
  
Iolaus caught the worried look on his friend's face and nudged him in the shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It'll be fine in the morning."  
  
"Either way, I think we should wrap it."  
  
"Sure, why not?" the hunter replied, sounding bored.  
  
It's not like his ankle wasn't sore anymore. In fact, it hurt like hell when he moved it, but it wasn't like it was broken or anything. Iolaus may as well let Hercules continue fretting over him until he thought he was comfortable. He may as well let the demigod get it out of his system, no matter how crazy it drove the hunter.  
  
"Uh, okay," the demigod was a bit troubled by Iolaus' lack of fight. He was expecting an argument, but whatever made this easier was probably better.  
  
Iolaus leaned back on the pillows while he watched his friend go about the room, looking for something to bind his ankle.

TO BE CONTINUED...

NEXT CHAPTER – Mother Hen


	7. Mother Hen

_Arachnophobia – Part Eight – Mother Hen_  
  
**_Author's Note_**: Sorry, I put Norcominius instead of the magistrate's name.  
  
**_DISCLAIMER_**: I only own Lauriela and the monster. (BTW, Lauriela is my muse's name. Lol)  
  
Terreis – Yes, the whole weekend. Lol. BE NICE TO HIM!!

* * *

Last Time – Iolaus' Trouble  
  
_'Iolaus leaned back on the pillows while he watched his friend go about the room, looking for something to bind his ankle.' _

* * *

_Some of the most miserable nights of Iolaus' life were when a venomous snake bit him during his Academy days.  
  
He spent three days and three nights in the healer's care, fighting fever and body-wracking shudders as the poison worked its way out of his system. The pain was nearly intolerable and Iolaus couldn't stand being fussed over twenty-four hours a day.  
  
On the second day, the young warrior-to-be decided he had had enough. So, he feigned sleep until everyone left his room, then he got out of bed and walked into the forest for some peace and quiet.  
  
Inside, however, it wasn't so quiet, or peaceful. Iolaus hadn't realized it, but while in his fevered dreams, Hercules and Jason came into his room to check on him constantly.  
  
Unluckily, about five minutes after Iolaus' departure, the door to hi room opened, leaving Herc and Jas stare at the empty bed.  
  
Immediately, the two ran off to find the healer or a teacher. Anyone who had authority to start a search party to help find their missing friend.  
  
In the forest, Iolaus sat on a fallen tree, wrapped in a blanket, shivering uncontrollably, but enjoying the time to himself.  
  
The night breeze felt wonderfully cool on his fever-ridden skin. Five minutes to himself and he was already felt better. Well, mentally, he felt better.  
  
Yeah, sure, his ankle still throbbed where the snake had struck, but now that he was more in his element, among the trees and wildlife, he could calm down and get himself together.  
  
Or so he though...  
  
"Iolaus!" someone called faintly.  
  
He groaned, knowing exactly who it was.  
  
The yell came again, this time, panic was evident in the voice and unexplainable guilt washed over him.  
  
"Over here," he sighed heavily.  
  
Heavy footsteps followed his response.  
  
"Iolaus! What in Hades' name are you doing out here?!" Yup, it was Hercules, all right.  
  
"I wanted t-time to m-myself," the young hunter replied through slightly chattering teeth, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders tighter.  
  
"Yeah, well, you need to get back inside."  
  
That was the end of the argument, and Iolaus found himself herded back in captivity at the Academy. This time, however, Hercules and Jason were set as guards to make sure the blonde didn't try to escape again._  
  
That was one of the most miserable times in Iolaus' life.  
  
Well, this sprained ankle was coming pretty damn close to tying with that snakebite.  
  
"Herc! For the last time, my ankle is fine!" he nearly shouted at the demigod, who hadn't given him two minutes to himself since his clumsy fall.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked, yet again, driving the hunter closer to the brink of insanity.  
  
Hercules, it's fine. I just twisted it," Iolaus replied, fighting to stay calm, "My ankle will be fine in the morning. You know I've worse than this."  
  
Okay, that was true. The blonde had a point.  
  
"All right, all right. I'll let you alone," the demigod sulked a bit, making the hunter feel guilty.  
  
As Hercules started towards the door, Iolaus waved him back.  
  
"Okay, by no means do you have to leave, I just want you to stop fussing over me."  
  
"Can't help it," Herc shrugged, trying to hide a smile. "It's a demigod thing."  
  
Yeah," Iolaus grinned, causing Hercules' smile to become full out. "Hey, know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
Well there's something I'd never guess!" Hercules chuckled.  
  
Iolaus started to get up in order to go downstairs, but his friend gave him a stern glare.  
  
"All right, all right, I'll stay right here," the blonde pouted, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back into the pillows.  
  
The brown-haired man nodded, then left the room in search of edible food.  
  
Five minutes later, the minor deity (or demigod) came back with a tray bearing two bowls of stew, two mugs of ale and a loaf of bread.  
  
'Uh oh, he looks at fault for something,' though Hercules.  
  
He set the tray on the table, then dragged the table to the bed easily.  
  
"The bartender warned me about the food again," he chuckled, stealing a quick glance at Iolaus' ankle.  
  
Iolaus noticed the glance and rolled his eyes inwardly.  
  
_'Stay calm. He just wants to help,'_ but the thought didn't do much to keep himself in check.  
  
They ate almost silently, until Hercules announced that he was going to bed.  
  
"G'night, Herc," the hunter called from his bed.  
  
Hercules nodded then gave him a warning stare, "If I hear anything that sounds like you're trying to walk, I'll come in here and tie you to the bed."  
  
Iolaus smirked.  
  
"Herc, you know I don't go that way," he said, unable to hide a stupid grin.  
  
Hercules just rolled his eyes and shook his head before leaving.  
  
His own remark suddenly struck him as hysterical and he burst into a fit of giggles. It wasn't even that funny!  
  
"Herc wishes I went that way," he gasped, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. His new sentence sunk in, sending Iolaus into new gales of laughter.  
  
There was pounding on the wall near the foot of his bed.  
  
"I heard that!" came the demigod's muffled voice.  
  
Iolaus hoped his friend could also hear the new peals of chortles he had caused.  
  
Obviously, he had.  
  
"Iolaus! Go to sleep!"  
  
The blonde snorted, trying to get control of himself.  
  
Amazing, he hadn't even been stuck in his room for over an hour and he was already going stir crazy. This was going to be a long night if he couldn't get to sleep.  
  
END OF CHAPTER... 

NEXT CHAPTER – Bring on the Monster!

**_Author's Note_**: I swear to the Gods, this gets better. Lol.


	8. Bring on the Monster!

Arachnophobia – Part Eight – Bring on the Monster!  
  
Last Time – Iolaus' Troubles  
  
'Amazing, he hadn't even been stuck in his room for over an hour and he was already going stir crazy. This was going to be a long night if he couldn't get to sleep.'  
  
Disclaimer: I don't freakin' own anything!!!! There!!! Are you happy now?!?  
  
"Even the smallest person can change the coarse of the future,"  
  
GODDAMN THIS FREAKIN' COMPUTER!! I HAD THIS WHOLE THING TYPED OUT AND READY TO BE POSTED, BUT DID THE DAMN THING RECOVER IT?? Noooooo. OF COURSE IT DIDN'T!! Why?? BECAUSE THIS MACHINE IS A PIECE OF SHIT!! AS YOU CAN TELL, I'M IN A VERY, VERY, VERY FOUL MOOD, AS OF NOW!! SO IF ANYONE'S GONNA FLAME, YOU'D BETTER WATCH OUT 'CAUSE I'M READY TO KILL SOMEONE!!!!  
  
[}----[""""Morphine""""}-------- Jillian (author) ::Calms down:: Okay, I'm better. Now I have to see if I can type and post this fucker in less than a half-hour so I can get to my damn softball game on time...  
  
ENJOY THIS CHAPTER  
  
Again, the sun came full at him, making Iolaus grumble and swear as he woke up.  
  
"Apollodammit..." he swore, as he yanked the blankets over his head.  
  
He cursed again when he heard the bedroom door opened.  
  
"Mother of Gods," he sighed, burying his face in the pillows and wrapping the blanket around himself. "How I hate the sun sometimes."  
  
"Iolaus, are you awake?" Of course, it was Hercules.  
  
"Mff fmm," an extremely muffled came.  
  
"Take the pillow out of your mouth, then maybe I can understand you."  
  
The hunter grumbled again.  
  
"Could you do something about that window, please?" he asked, stifling a yawn. "I swear, that cousin or half brother of yours has no respect for those that need to sleep."  
  
The demigod only chuckled as he went over and closed the shutters.  
  
"How's your ankle?" he asked.  
  
"Just like I said it would be," the blonde lied, wincing as his feet touched the cold floor. "It's just a little stiff, that's all."  
  
As he stood, pain lanced up his leg, but he must have hid his discomfort well, because Hercules didn't even blink.  
  
"Good, then we can go after the monster today," said the taller man.  
  
That raised his spirit a bit.  
  
Ignoring his ankle, Iolaus walked to the bedroom door.  
  
"C'mon, I'm starving," he said, rubbing his stomach.  
  
Hercules laughed as he followed his friend down the stairs, oblivious to the agony his friend was in.  
  
Later  
  
Later, when the pair was fed, they set off.  
  
"The village elders (a/n: There's a village elder or two in every village that knows everything...) said there was a cave somewhere in the forest," said Hercules.  
  
"Where, exactly, in the forest?" Iolaus asked, stepping over a log, mentally cringing every time his foot touched the ground.  
  
"Iolaus, are you sure your ankle is okay?"  
  
"It's fine. Don't worry about it Let's just find this cave, huh?"  
  
"Yeah," the demigod didn't really believe him, but if Iolaus said he was okay, then he could probably handle it. And if he couldn't he'd eventually ask for help in his own way and time.  
  
They walked around the forest all morning and Iolaus was starting to turn pale with pain, but he said nothing and showed no outward signs of stopping.  
  
"For Zeus' sake, where is this cave?" Iolaus demanded, shoving past a low branch.  
  
Hercules glanced at his partner, wondering what the cause of his outburst was for.  
  
"Are you sure the village elder wasn't senile?" the hunter complained.  
  
The demigod couldn't help but smirk as the continued walking. The warriors pressed on; finally catching the first sign there was a cave.  
  
"About time we got here!"  
  
Hercules gave his friend a quizzical look.  
  
"I'm so hungry, I could eat a hydra," the blonde stated, rubbing his stomach.  
  
"Well, let's get this taken care of first, then we can make an attempt to fill that bottomless pit of yours."  
  
"I can't wait," Iolaus replied sarcastically, then added to himself, "Maybe we'll see Lauriela again."  
  
They stared into the cave that seemed to be dug out of the earth, hoping their glares would be enough to illuminate the Cimmerian (dark) interior.  
  
"You ready?" Herc asked, glancing back at his friend, who was adjusting his sword belt.  
  
"As always," the Golden Hunter replied.  
  
And with that, they entered the pitched black abyss of the cave.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... Next chapter: The Beast 


	9. Into the Caves

  
  
**_WARNING_**:

_This chapter is kind of dark and scary and VIOLENT!! Readers, you have been warned. I don't want any email telling me how disturbing this was._

* * *

_Arachnophobia – Part Ten – Into the Caves...  
_  
(The original title to this was '_Into the Caves to Dance with Danger_', but I decided it was too long, and too lame...)  
  
**_Author's Note_**: Okay, we lost the softball game, but only 'cause our coach was tired and cranky...... and he picked a fight with the umpire... But that's all.  
  
**_Another Note_**: Okay, I just got back from Cleveland a few hours ago. That's why there was no update for so long... Dear god, that was the longest week of my life!!! As you can tell, I dislike kids. (But, I DID get $100 out of it!)  
  
Thanks everyone!!

* * *

-- LAST TIME – Part Eight, Iolaus Troubles (What else is new?)

' "You ready?" asked Herc, glancing at his friend.  
  
"As always," the Golden Hunter replied.  
  
And with that, the pair of warriors entered the pitched-black abyss...'

* * *

Arachnophobia – Part Ten – Into the Caves... (The best part of the whole story!!!

* * *

"Shouldn't we have a torch or something?" Iolaus' voice echoed through the tunnels.  
  
"If you can find one, I'd be more than happy to light it for you," Hercules' voice replied, with just a hint of humor in it.  
  
"Great..." grumbled the hunter, "We're stuck in a pitch-dark cave, and no light..."  
  
His complaining earned a quiet laugh from his friend, and for that, Iolaus had to grin. Secretly, however, he was glad it was so dark. They couldn't see two feet in front of their faces, which might be good in some cases.  
  
_'At least Herc can't see me cringing and wincing like a baby every step we go,'_ Iolaus thought of his ankle, once again cursing his clumsy stupidity.  
  
"And," he added, "besides all that, I'm hungry."  
  
"Very surprising, Iolaus," Hercules replied, sarcastically, "Very surprising."  
  
They continued to feel their way along the damp, sticky, slimy wall in a blind manner, when there came a muffled thump, followed by an, "Oof! Damn it!"  
  
"Herc, you okay?"  
  
"Ugh... Found a torch..." replied the demigod.  
  
"Oh, good," Iolaus suppressed a mad urge to chuckle.  
  
He could hear his friend setting the torch down, preparing to light it.  
  
A quick resounding scrape of metal on metal from Herc's gauntlets brought a shower of red, orange, whit and red sparks. In the flash, they both could see sparks land on the fatter end of the stick, catch and ignite, throwing orangish-red light over them.  
  
"Hah, that's better," Hercules said, standing up.  
  
Iolaus nodded, careful to keep his face free of any pain, now that they had light.  
  
So, with nothing else to do or say, they continued walking. 

A few hours later, he was starting to get annoyed. He was starving, tired and his ankle was killing him.  
  
"I think we should call it," said the blonde.  
  
Oh, yeah, that could work," scoffed Hercules.  
  
"It's better than walking around half-blind without a clue as to where we're going!" Iolaus stepped around at least the fifth rotting skeleton they had seen.  
  
_'Another victim of the unknown beast,' _thought the hunter, following Hercules into a particularly large cavern.  
  
A hand hit him softly in the chest, stopping him.  
  
"What'd you say?" asked the demigod.  
  
"I said it's better than walking around half-blind."  
  
"No, after that."  
  
I didn't say anything."  
  
Than what was it?"  
  
"I dunno," Iolaus answered, "I didn't hear anything. What was it?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but it sounded kind of like hissing," Hercules continued to try and explain.  
  
"Um, Herc?" Not receiving a reply, Iolaus just continued to stare around the demigod's thick arm.  
  
He could swear he saw something moving, just in the shadows. The movement was accompanied by a very faint scrittering sound. A feeling of unease crept into Iolaus' gut.  
  
"Herc! I think I found your noisemaker!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Any other time, Iolaus would have laughed at the bewildered expression on his friend's face. But now wasn't the time.  
  
The thing in the shadows screeched and launched itself at the heroes.  
  
"Look out!" Iolaus shouted, shoving his friend out of the way, the torch spun out of his hand and clattered into the corner.  
  
The hulking mass flew by, grazing the hunter on the upper arm, leaving a thin, red line. They crashed to the floor, landing hard.  
  
"You all right?" asked Hercules, seeing the cut.  
  
"Just a scratch," Iolaus replied, barely glancing at the stinging injury.  
  
The thing positioned itself for another attack, but this time, the pair was ready.  
  
They stood up, their faces highlighted by the fallen torch.  
  
"Here we go," Iolaus heard his partner mutter.  
  
The hunter drew his sword and held it at the ready as the creature launched itself at them again. It flew past the warriors just as they dived out of the way. Iolaus to the left, and Hercules to the right.  
  
"Okay, the healer said this thing was venomous, so watch out for its fangs!" Hercules yelled.  
  
"Got it!" Iolaus called back.  
  
"Delicioussssss new ssnacksss for me," it hissed, leering at Hercules.  
  
Uh, Herc, it's talking. The thing is talking!" Iolaus stated, his face pale.  
  
The beast took a few more steps toward the demigod, out of the shadows. The fire illuminated the body of a giant spider. The great hairy beats was black, with midnight blue spots on its back. Sharp yellow fangs dripped acidic green toxins to the rocky floor.  
  
"Yeah, um, Iolaus? I noticed!" Hercules backed up a few more steps, looking around at his surroundings for something to use as a weapon.  
  
"Hera sssendsss ssssweet flesh for me to devour," the arachnid dripped more acid to the ground.  
  
"Not today, pal!" Hercules leapt over the beast in a graceful front flip, but was caught unprepared for the thread of silken web that was shot at him and wrapped around his right leg. The monster yanked on it, and the demigod crashed to the gravel and landed in a heap.  
  
The spider stalked towards the fallen demigod with surprising speed and agility.  
  
"Herc! Get up!" Iolaus yelled, still pale.  
  
The man didn't move as the eight-legged freak of nature pounced, spurring the terrified man into action.  
  
Iolaus dove towards Hercules, covering his prone body with his own as the fangs came down, piercing through the purple vest and into the hunter's flesh.  
  
He could feel the venom being pumped into his body. The yellow fangs withdrew, leaving gaping, bleeding holes in his side.  
  
"Herc, wake up..." Iolaus croaked, as the monster flung him aside into the wall, making blue and white stars dance in front of his eyes.  
  
When his friend didn't move, Iolaus staggered to his feet, swaying dangerously, and yelping as quietly as possible when he took a step forward. He knew he only had a very limited time until the poison took him.  
  
"Over here... ugly," he said, drawing his sword, his own blood making the hilt slippery.  
  
"Ssssuch a brave fool..." it hissed, softly, almost in awe.  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"You fool, you are already wounded, asssside from my venom," it sibilated. (hissed)  
  
"So?" snapped the blonde, glancing at Hercules, who was still lying seemingly lifeless on the ground. "Bring it on!"  
  
The hunter's vision swam and the monster standing in front of him wavered. It felt like crushed glass power was running through his veins. His head throbbed terribly, but he wouldn't have it any other way. If he was to go protecting his best friend, then so be it.  
  
"It isssss too bad you will not live to sssssee another day."  
  
"If I die, you're coming with me," he panted, taking a few steps towards the disgusting creature.  
  
"So you think, little man,"  
  
Even in his poisoned, pain-dazed mind, the 'short' dig infuriated him.  
  
"Well, come on, web-for-brains, bring it on!" Iolaus snickered, raising his sword.  
  
All at once, the monster charged at the shorter man. Iolaus didn't have time to register what was happening before the thing's huge, hairy body crashed into him, sending him flying into the wall. The blonde's head cracked against the rock with a sickening _'thwack!'  
_  
Blood trickled down his neck as Iolaus turned his head in time to see the giant thing coming at him again.  
  
The arachnid caught him in the lower chest and crushed him into the wall.  
  
_'Can't... breath...'_ was the only thought he was able to have, as his ribs cracked and splintered.  
  
He gripped the greasy back-hair of the spider; there was nothing else he could do. There was nothing he could do about it as he fought for air. Black spots began to invade his vision as the weight pressed against him harder and harder.  
  
A burst of adrenaline shot through him, allowing Iolaus to lift his sword and slash downward, hitting the brute in one of its many eyes.  
  
It reared back, squealing in pain while it flailed its front legs. Iolaus tried to dive out of the way, but his oxygen-starved body wouldn't respond. He just stood there.  
  
Time seemed to slow down as he watched the spindly, greasy-haired pincers flail around, one of which sliced a shallow cut below his left eye.  
  
_'So this is how I go,'_ he wondered, watching the swinging appendages, _'Well, at least I bought Herc some time. I just hope to the gods that it was enough,'_  
  
Another one of the monster's legs hit him, making him stagger back a step. Then, it seemed, all Tartarus broke loose on him.  
  
Blow after blow hailed down on him. Iolaus was bent double, clutching his stomach, struggling to remember how to breathe after he was hit in the stomach.  
  
The same leg whipped at his back, tearing through his vest and leaving five or six bleeding gashes. Then, all at once, a white-hot pain erupted from his right shoulder.  
  
Iolaus cried out weakly from the pain, trying to get away from his monstrous assailant. He just had no energy left to fight back. The venom and loss of blood was proving to be too much for the usually energetic hunter. All he could do now was let the beast beat on him until Hercules woke up, that was his only choice.  
  
"May... the gods have mercy... on your soul... when my... _brother _wakes up," Iolaus whispered as vehemently as he could muster.  
  
On that note, Iolaus' gashed, poisoned, and bleeding body crumpled powerlessly to the floor, but that didn't stop the creature from continuing to rain blows on him.  
  
Finally, mercifully, as suddenly as it began, everything stopped. The weight of the disgusting creature was lifted from Iolaus' broken body and for one terrible moment, the brave warrior thought the monster turned its attention back to the unconscious demigod.  
  
Thankfully though, through his haze of intense agony, Iolaus saw that it was none other than Hercules who had pulled the arachnid off him.  
  
"Iolaus!" he yelled.  
  
But the creature was between he and his friend. Quickly, Hercules cloth-lined the monster to slow it down, and he ran to his side.  
  
Iolaus' skin was pale and cold. His eyes were closed and his heartbeat was barely even a flutter.

And he wasn't breathing...

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

NEXT CHAPTER: Part Eleven (No name yet.)


	10. Vengeance

_Arachnophobia – Part Ten- Vengeance_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Yeah, Iown Hercules. (not.)

_**Author's Note:**_ I L-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-VVVVVVEEE!!! ( Mushu, Mulan) I'M NOT DEAD YET!!! (Not quite, anyway) This story will be finished if it's the last freaking thing I do! Don't worry about that! Sorry about the long update. I was busy. (Ack!! School started!!)

* * *

"Iolaus, Come on. Wake up!" pleaded the demigod.

There was no response from the smaller man.

"No one esssscapessss my venom, fool," a hissing voice whispered.

Hercules turned around, fury and sorrow could clearly be seen in his azure eyes. He spotted his best friend's sword lying nearby.

Not wanting to leave his friend's body, he crawled over to the blade.

"You killed my best friend. My brother!" he whispered, standing up with the sword clenched in his fist. Unshed tears made his eyes glitter dangerously in the firelight.

"He died sssaving you, clumsy fool," hissed the monster.

"THEN I'LL AVENGE HIM!!!" the powerful demigod roared, charging at the freak.

He swung the sword at the spider, catching a leg and hacking it off. The beast snapped at him, but only succeeded in losing its fangs to the whirling blade.

It screeched in rage and pain. Hercules drove the deadly metal deep into the arachnid's belly, twisted it and then pulled it out, giving the creature a slow painful death. Blood and guts spilled from the wound and onto the cave floor with sickening splats and thuds.

He turned around to look at his best friend's body. And his heart nearly stopped.

"Iolaus!"

His eyes were open! He was alive!

"Hiya Herc," he said faintly. A weak smile graced his white face. A shadow of Iolaus' energy was left behind.

Hercules sprinted over to him as his smile turned into a grimace of pain. His body shuddered and he groaned.

"Hold on, Iolaus. We'll get you to a healer. You'll be okay."

The hunter looked deeply into Hercules eye, then said something that nearly broke the demigod's heart.

"Why's it have to be so hard, Herc?" he whispered, hovering near the edge of unconsciousness.

Hercules gathered his friend into a warm embrace, cradling his cold body to his own.

"Because, my friend, if it was easy, anyone could do it," the powerless man replied, remembering the time the little blonde had answered with that response in their childhood days.

"Oh…" the little man mumbled something else, but Hercules didn't catch it.

He shuddered again and lapsed back into unconsciousness.

Hercules started to panic. In the dying torchlight, Iolaus seemed to get paler. His skin went from freezing to burning in matter of minutes. Blood coated one side and the back of the worn out purple vest. His hair was matted with it from his head injury.

"Iolaus, you gotta stay with me, buddy," Hercules attempted a trembley smile through his tears.

He laid the compact warrior on the ground in an attempt to take in the blonde's injuries.

Iolaus' chest was already covered in black and blue bruises, indicating broken ribs. His right arm rested on the ground at an odd angle, the shoulder swollen to twice its size. A still bleeding cut was under his left eye, not to mention innumerable scratches all over both arms. Hercules' own arm was covered with his best friend's blood from the gashes on his back.

"Hold on, Iolaus," the demigod demanded fiercely.

Hercules gathered the smaller man more comfortably in his arms, stood up and then retrieved the torch. He continued to talk to Iolaus the whole way through the cave as he tried to find his way out.

He mentally beat himself up for allowing Iolaus to come with him. He knew the blonde's ankle was still hurting him.

The demigod swore aloud at his stupidity.

"Iolaus, you gotta stay with me," he warned, as another shuddering gasp wracked the small frame. "So help me, if you go, you know I'll go down to Hades and drag you back. If he doesn't let me, then the gods know I'll follow you."

A raspy sort of sound shook the short man's body. It took a terrible moment for Hercules to realize that Iolaus was _laughing_.

"Gods, Herc, you're starting to sound like me," he gasped weakly.

"Heh, we've been friend too long, I guess," Hercules replied, grinning.

When Iolaus started to go under again, Hercules 'accidentally' slipped on a rock and shook him, bringing him back to full consciousness.

"So, what do you think of Lauriela?" he asked, thinking of the first thing that popped into his mind and desperate to keep his friend alive and talking.

"She's like an angel, Herc. She's gorgeous. The most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life, and she may not talk, but she's so... caring and full of love," he continued on, rambling feverishly, answering Hercules' questions.

His eyes were glazed over, and Iolaus found it harder and harder to concentrate on them.

A groan escaped against his will.

"Definitely worse than the snake bite," he murmured sluggishly.

The pain was dulling his senses and getting worse. It felt like glass powder was running through his veins.

"What snake bite?"

"At… the Academy…" he attempted to explain, "You… found me in the forest."

"Oh, yeah. You were out there shivering, you lunatic. You never told me what you were thinking."

"I felt smothered… I needed to get out. You… know I hate that… kind of attention," Iolaus said.

"Well, you gave everyone a run for their Dinars. That's for sure. Chiron was -- "

"Herc?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

Gently but quickly, the demigod placed the slightly older man on the floor, where he became violently ill. His body was wracked with heaves until he had nothing left. He nearly collapsed.

Hercules picked up the exhausted man and was worried when he didn't even protest.

"Gods, Herc, it hurts so much," Iolaus mumbled, twisting the taller man's arms.

"I know," the demigod's eyes filled again with unshed tears. "You'll be okay. Don't you leave me. Don't you even dare."

"D-don't worry, I'm not going anywhere," the hunter's body went rigid in agony.

Hercules unconsciously cradled his best friend's body closer to his own in an attempt to keep him warm.

"Hold on," said the powerful man, "we're almost there."

He could see the light at the end of the tunnel. They were so close to the village. He started running, throwing the torch down.

They burst out of the cave and into the sunlight. The demigod continued to sprint, clutching his precious burden.

It seemed to take much less time to get back to the village than it did to get to the caves. Before he knew it, he was standing in front of the inn.

"Someone get the healer!" he yelled to no one in particular, holding Iolaus out in front of him. Blood from the bites dripped onto the floor in a crimson puddle; the venom in it stung even the demigod's arms as it trickled off.

No one moved. Everyone sitting at their tables just stared or shook their heads sympathetically.

"What's wrong with you people?!" Hercules demanded. "He risked his own life to save yours from that… thing in the forest. And now you won't even help him! Someone. Get. The. Healer."

Iolaus mumbled something weakly. The demigod didn't hear quite all of it, but he caught, "Ania," which caused him to panic. ((A/N: for those of you who do not know, Ania is Iolaus' wife, who died a while ago along wit their children.))

"Iolaus, don't you even _dare_ leave me," he hissed, taking him up the stairs and into his room.

The slim hunter let out a feeble squeak of pain as he was set down, writhing, on the bed. The agony of the venom coursing through his body was pure torture.

Hercules saw a shudder run through his partner's body, and a low moan tore from the hunter's throat. Blood still oozed from his wounds, coating the demigod's hands.

There was a soft knock at the door and it opened. A mass of black curls poked into the room and brilliant green eyes peeked in.

"Lauriela!" the girl jumped slightly. "Can you stay here with him while I get the healer?"

She nodded and Hercules sprinted out of the room. Lauriela crept over to the bed and grasped his hand. She was going to do something she hadn't done in so many years…

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_** Okay, that's it. I hope this makes up for the horrible delay. ::bows:: I'm very, very, very sorry everyone!!! Hope you enjoyed this.

- JILLIAN


	11. If' He Lives

**_Part Eleven -_** _'If' He Lives..._

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

::zoom in on a girl w/ headphones, jamming to Dark Lotus:: "Pain is sexual. Ah. Strapped down, but wait, I can still move my head around! I got about four inches between the back of my head and the metal gurney bed. A broken bone is piercing my brain and -- ooh! – I just hammered it in!"

::realizing people are watching and takes off headphones::

Sorry everyone. I know this took forever and while I may be good at writing, I suck at updating them. Now, considering I have about eight stories that only have one chapter posted but are really four chapters long… Yeah. I can't type. Jilli SLOOOW typer, bad typer. (Ewwies) Okay, as you all know, I'm a sucker for pain and you guys know I love it. (I'm horrible, who cares?) Oops, be right back. Anyway, on with the story.

::comes back later with blood on her shirt:: Sorry, forgot I had a 'patient' in the basement:: Oops! ::hides doctor's kit by kicking it behind her:: my lame attempt at humor. (Weak but who cares. I make myself laugh.)

**_DISCALIMER:_** I don't own anything except Lauriela (Mwa ha ha ha ha!) Sorry, I'm sane… ::puts a pot on her head and starts dancing on the table while singing a strange song about Inuyasha::

THANKS EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::hands all the readers chocolate:: Keep reviewing, I'll keep writing! (may not _post_, but I'll keep writing!)

* * *

"Iolaus, wake up," a sweet, musical voice whispered. 

The slight blonde cried out in his fever-induced sleep. The nightmares had started almost as soon as he had completely lost consciousness. Random images from his past came back to haunt him. His father, prison, Ania.

The most recent events; such as Hera's plaything succeeding with sinking its venomous fangs into Hercules flesh

He cried out again and tossed restlessly beneath his blankets.

"Iolaus, you have to wake up," the voice said, "The world still needs you. _Hercules_ still needs you."

"Ania?" he murmured, confused.

"No," the voice sounded puzzled; "I'm Lauriela."

Lauriela? The name sounded familiar.

Something soft touched the hunter's cheek and instinctively he leaned into it. There was so much pain. He just wanted to sleep forever, but the woman said otherwise.

He slowly forced hie eyes open and waited for them to focus on the raven-haired beauty kneeling next to the bed staring at him with her brilliant green orbs.

His own eyes widened.

"Y-you're… talking?" he managed to say.

She nodded. "Mmm-hmm. Hercules asked me to stay with you while he went to get the healer."

A body-wracking shudder ripped through Iolaus' body, accompanied by a low, shaking moan.

"Stay awake, your friend will return soon."

"I can't keep my eyes open…" his head throbbed in tune with his ankle, not to mention the rest of his body.

His side felt like it was full of acid and was going to explode. That whole side of his body, he felt, was going to fall off. All his bones ached horribly and all he wanted to do was sleep the pain away.

"Tell me about your Ania."

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," he mumbled, almost incoherently.

Another agonizing spasm ripped through his burning body, making him whimper against his will.

"I know it hurts, but you _must_ stay strong. If not for yourself or the world, do it for your friend!"

Iolaus' slim frame went stiff, and a he couldn't stop the bone-chilling scream that ripped past his lips.

Finally, he could resist no longer and his eyes closed as he fell into the blessed darkness, away from the pain.

Lauriela held a cloth against the bleeding holes in his sides, fighting back tears. Iolaus' body was burning badly and chills wracked his body.

'_Iolaus, you must pull through this,'_ she pleaded silently.

The door burst open, making Lauriela jump in surprise and smother a scream. Hercules stormed in, dragging the healer behind him, who was carrying a medium-sized sheepskin bag.

He was bitten by that…_beast_ in the forest. You said you were working on a cure," he said, panic edging in on his voice, "Iolaus got hurt on the battle to protect your village, now you have to help him!"

The chubby man glanced at the hunter, who was tossing restlessly in new fever-dreams and started ordering everyone in the room.

"Lauriela, go get some water and set it to boil," the girl immediately ran out of the room, intent on her given task, "Hercules, I strongly suggest you get a fire going."

The demigod took an armload of wood from next to the hearth, some tinder from the drawer ((A/N: for argument's sake, the innkeeper keeps tinder and flint in a draw for his guests to start a fire in the fireplace.)) and quickly had a roaring fire going.

"What next?" Hercules asked; Freck had stripped Iolaus of his medallion and vest and was examining the bites seriously.

"The wounds are too wide to stitch close. Put his sword in the fire, we'll need to cauterize them," replied the healer, unbuckling the sword-belt and tossing it to him.

Hercules caught it, unsheathed the blade and thrust it into the hottest part of the fire, just as Lauriela blasted through the door with the water, a few cloths and a pot stolen from the kitchen. She poured the water into the pot and set it on the hook, swinging it into the hearth, all in one smooth motion without stopping.

"Now what?" she demanded.

Freck nearly stopped mixing hie medicine when he heard her speak.

"Take care of that head wound and his ankle. It must have been re-injured during the fight."

The woman grabbed a cloth and soaked it in the heating water, while Hercules saw to his ankle.

Every gasp or agonized moan nearly broke the strong man's heart.

Freck finished mixing everything together and added a bit of water to the cup, turning the herbs and powder into a thick, soupy drink.

"C'mon, boy, you need to drink this," he said, even though Iolaus couldn't hear him.

The healer tried to get his mouth open, but nothing was doing.

"Hercules, prop him up and get his mouth open."

Lauriela was already at the man's head, so she supported the hunter's upper body while the demigod pried open his mouth. Freck began pouring the concoction down. Iolaus coughed and sputtered the liquid down, managing to swallow most of it.

"Okay, Hercules, go get the sword out of the fire," he ordered, helping Lauriela ease the injured man back down.

The demigod went and did as he was told.

"Was that the antidote?" he asked.

"Hopefully, along with some painkillers," the healer replied, "If he can fight off the venom through the night, he should be okay. Right now though, we have to get these wounds cleaned."

Hercules could only stand there, staring at the red-hot blade dreading and knowing what he would have to do. He watched as the healer cleaned out the massive bites.

"You, bring that over here."

Iolaus let out another moan of agony loose, bringing him one more step closer to being conscious.

"Try to do it while he's still out of it.

Lauriela finished cleaning the blood from his hair and took both his hands to keep Iolaus relatively restrained.

The demigod swallowed hard before pressing the red-glowing blade against the hunter's skin with shaking hands.

A blood-curdling shriek or pure torment split the air, accompanied by the sick scent of burning, searing flesh.

The blonde writhed, struggling to get away from the object of torture. Lauriela leaned down and whispered soothing words to him, stilling his frantic movements.

She looked up and nodded for him to continue. Hercules steeled himself for another scream, then lowered the blade again.

'_I think I'm going to be sick,'_ he thought when the stench of sizzling flesh thickened in the air.

Hercules tossed the sword down when the deed was done and sprinted to the discarded bucket, where he became violently ill.

Dizzy and sick, Hercules glanced at his deathly pale friend who lay on the bed shivering uncontrollably.

"As I said before, I haven't tried the antidote yet, but _if_, and that's a big 'if' he survives the night, then he should be fine," Freck explained.

Now that the bites and head wound were properly taken care of, the healer could concentrate on the blonde's other injuries.

The swelling in Iolaus' right shoulder had increased considerably, and his upper and lower arm was bent at an odd angle, indicating a dislocated shoulder and a shattered arm.

"Hercules?" Freck succeeded in getting the demigod's attention and he got it undivided.

"Hercules, his arm is broken and his shoulder is dislocated," he explained, "As we both know, you're stronger than me, so you'll have to set them."

The younger man nodded to show he understood this and the fact that he would be causing his best friend even more pain.

He stood up from the floor, walked over to Iolaus' right side and braced himself for a moan or scream.

Gently but firmly, he grasped his friend's swollen shoulder, then, looking at Freck, who nodded, shoved the joint back into its socket with a sickening pop that turned his stomach. The only thing that any of them heard from the burning form on the bed was a soft, shuddering moan.

Then quickly as he could, Hercules set the other two bones, wincing when Iolaus let out another pained moan.

The healer splinted the whole arm; from the shoulder, to the beginning of the hunters fingers, then went on to clean and treat the minor scrapes and cuts that covered the poor man's body, stitching up the larger gashes that needed it.

Since the ribs were broken, Freck decided to kill two birds with one stone by bandaging the bite wounds a little tighter than he usually would, keeping the cracked bones in place.

"As I said twice before, Hercules, I've never even attempted to try this anti-venom yet, but your friend is strong and if he makes it through the night, he'll make it," Freck explained grimly, not wanting to get the demigod's hopes up.

So, all they could do now was wait out the cruel night…

And hope the Golden Hunter was strong enough to resist the inviting arms of Celestia.

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_** Hey, I know it was a long time, but I hope this makes up for it! **_REVIEW!!!_**

See that button?

Yeah, that little purplish one.

Click it and tell me what you think!!!

See you next time!  
Jillian


	12. A Betrayal

_Arachnophobia - Part Twelve – (Couldn't think of a name…)_

**_Author's Note:_** Hey, I told you this one would be next! By the way, if you can't already tell (you should be shot), I am into the whole 'pain thing' as some of you call it. Anyway, the next chapters are going to deal with Iolaus' mind and his pain (Cuz I like pain. And if you don't… get out) Don't worry though… it'll be FUN! Yay! The last part of this is **_really_** good, I think. When you review, tell me what you think of that in paticular.

**_On a sad note:_** I think I just killed Lauriela by allowing her to speak… Not speaking was what made her unusual, and I had to go and wreck it… Damn it! Bad Jillian! Bad:smacks herself with a large trout: You know what? I don't think she's gonna talk too much anymore…

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own anything. Duh… If I did, there would be NEW EPISODES! Starting with this one. 

**_Interesting Note:_** I don't know if I told anyone this, but the healer, Freck, was named after a funeral home I went to a few times. Just thought I'd share. Kinda foreboding, ne:evil laugh: MWA HA HA HA HA!

* * *

Lauriela and Hercules sat next to Iolaus. Freck (by the way, I love how creative that name is) had departed long ago, promising to check on the blonde at sunset.

That had been sometime around late afternoon. The sun was now beginning to sink below the horizon when there was a knock on the door, and Freck walked in carrying his sheepskin bag.

"How's he doing?" the healer asked.

"His fever's climbed higher," Hercules replied, wincing when the hunter cried out and twisted in his sleep. "His dreams seem to have gotten worse, but we can't wake him. Luckily, his wounds haven't reopened."

It was true… Over the last few hours, Iolaus' body had burned fiercely, as if a raging inferno from the fiery pits of hell smoldered inside of him. His dreams had turned from whimpering and the occasional choked sob to full out screaming and shrieks. Hercules couldn't imagine what could scare his brave friend so badly, but whether it was in terror or in agony, was beyond the demigod.

He'd called out names. Among them were Hercules', and Iolaus had screamed as if he were dying. The demigod's heart seemed to shatter each time the hunter cried out. He felt as if… this whole thing was his own fault. The way Hercules had allowed that… creature to catch him off his guard with that web…

As Iolaus cried out again, Hercules apologized for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"Hmm… I thought as much…" said Freck, digging through his bag, muttering to himself. "Let me see… what in here do I need…?"

There were herbs to numb pain, some to relieve coughs, both of which he was sure to need later. There were powders for minor illnesses, stomachaches, to clean wounds. A few roots peeked out from the corner of the bag to be used mostly headaches, backaches or arthritis.

Finally, with a short, triumphant yell of, "Ah hah!" the chubby healer pulled out a small vial of a sick-looking yellow liquid.

"I knew I had it in here somewhere," he said.

"What is it?" Hercules demanded, becoming protective of his injured friend again.

"It's the best I can do for now," Freck replied, "It's a mixture to help with the fever. Slow acting, but very effective. If Iolaus continues like this, the medicine will work."

"What about the antidote?" Hercules demanded.

"It still needs time to counteract the venom, _if_ it's doing anything at all. Be patient."

Freck added a few drops of water to the vial, shook it for good measure, then had Hercules tilt Iolaus' head back so he could pour it down.

"Now, there's a little girl across the village with a whooping cough that needs my attention. If there's any change, for good or bad, one of you come find me, understand?"

They both nodded and the healer left them to watch the hunter twist and turn in an agonized sleep.

* * *

There was a piercing scream on the air. It chilled Iolaus to the bones to hear it, but that didn't stop him from trying to find the source of the sound.

It wasn't real though. The blonde man could **_feel_** it wasn't actually happening.

"Hello?" he called, trying to peer through the fog.

His voice echoed eerily in the empty air. Patches of the thick, unnaturally white fog was thin in some places, allowing him to see whatever was there.

The ground seemed soggy. It squished with every step he took. Iolaus took a breath of the humid air, wincing when he caught the scent of rancid swamp air. The thing that caught Iolaus' attention was the color of it. It just seemed to… glow a pale sickly yellow.

Patches of the soft ground were hard enough to get good traction on, and when he did, Iolaus booted crackled with the dead grass and whatever else was attempting to grow here. Each step… crackle crackle.

He called out again. This time, he was answered with another blood-curdling shriek. Iolaus sprinted in what he hoped was the right direction.

Fog, there was so much of it… Where did it keep coming from? It was preventing him from finding whoever screamed. He pushed on anyway, following the inhuman screeches.

"Hello?" Iolaus yelled into the white abyss.

A weak voice close by spoke. So close in fact, that it startled him.

"Over… here…"

Iolaus spun around quickly and some of the fog seemed to lift, leaving him with a clear sight of a familiar someone. Long blood-streaked brown hair hung in his face, damp with sweat and tears. Leather woven pants were ripped down the legs, and a yellow shirt hung from broad shoulders, shredded to ribbons. He was held up only by ropes around his wrists, making it look like he was on a crucifix. Iolaus couldn't see what the other ends of the ropes were tied to.

"Hercules!"

A whip cracked sharply, and the demigod's body jerked sharply, letting out another ghastly moan. Again, fog obscured his vision so that he couldn't see the person with the whip.

"Iolaus… how could you?" he asked weakly, fatigue could be clearly heard in his voice.

Iolaus thought it was odd that his best friend was tied up. His unnatural strength should have allowed Hercules to break free easily. He gave it no further thought as he rushed to his aid.

"'How could I' what?" Iolaus asked, fumbling with the knots on the ropes.

Hercules' azure eyes began to glow red, and an evil looking grin spread itself across his face.

"**_BETRAY ME!_**" he roared.

The demigod snapped the ropes holding him as easily if it were thread, catching Iolaus by surprise. A powerful hand clamped itself around his neck in a vise-like grip, choking off his air and lifting the smaller man two feet into the air.

"Herc?" the hunter gasped, trying to pry the fingers off his neck. It was no use though. It was like trying to bend steel with his bare hands. "Herc! Let go!"

The demigod didn't answer, only squeezed tighter.

"What are you doing?" Iolaus coughed out violently, breaking into a cold sweat of fear.

But again, there was no answer as the blonde kicked his feet, desperately trying to escape from his best friend.

Iolaus' vision darkened, his movements turned sluggish. Until finally… his world went black…

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** So, what'd you think? REVIEW PLEASE!

Jillian


	13. A Betrayal part 2

**_Arachnophobia – Part Twelve (2) – A Betrayal (2)_**

**_Author's Notes: _**Okay, I'm sorry people, this is going to be really short, But I'll make up for it. I promise! The last chapter was supposed to be what you read AND this chapter, but I couldn't help myself with such a great cliffhanger! I also want to thank Terreis once again for sticking with me from the beginning! (for the most part…) I was rereading the reviews and hers are what spurred me on (esp. the one on chapter ten and eleven!)! _This chapter is dedicated to ya, Terreis!_

**_Disclaimer:_** See all previous chapters… Blah, blah, blah…

------------------------------------  
_Enjoy! And thanks to those that are reading this!_

_------------------------------------_

Hercules was sitting in a chair by Iolaus' side, dozing lightly. He tilted his seat back a little to try to obtain a slightly more comfortable position.

Iolaus lay on the bed, wrapped in blankets to keep him warm, despite his fever.

A violent fit of coughing suddenly seized the hunter, startling the demigod and he fell backwards, landing hard on the floor with a crash.

"Iolaus!" Hercules scrambled back up to the bedside.

When the hunter calmed a bit, he was still gasping for air underneath the blankets. His face, chest and arms are abnormally flushed, even for fever.

Hercules grabbed the bowl of water that sat on the bedside table, along with the cloth inside it. He started wiping the sweat away, then noticed something terribly, terribly wrong.

"Tartarus…" he thought aloud, bringing Lauriela out of her light sleep.

What's wrong?" she mumbled.

Hercules turned to her in a daze, showing her the cloth. It was stained a deep red.

The demigod took a deep breath in a vain attempt to steady himself. It didn't work. His voice still shook when he spoke.

"H-he's sweating… _blood_."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_And it IS possible to sweat blood. I asked my biology teacher. If you wanna know more, email me at my name on my profile page, as it won't let me post it here..._**

**_P.S. I am SOOOOO sorry for the shortness of this chapter. :bows:_**


End file.
